Open Season (film)
Open Season is a 2006 comedy film, directed by Roger Allers, Jill Culton, and Anthony Stacchi. The film stars Martin Lawrence, Ashton Kutcher, Gary Sinise, and Debra Messing. The film was released on September 29, 2006. The film was produced by Sony Pictures Animation and released by Columbia Pictures. The story centers around woodland creatures that are traditionally hunted teaming up against hunters. It has also been released in the IMAX 3D format. It was Sony Pictures Animation's first theatrical feature. A video game for the film was released on multiple platforms. Plot In the tranquil town of Timberline, Boog the Bear (Martin Lawrence), the main protagonist, a grizzly bear, enjoys a captive, but happy, existence. Boog spends his day as the star attraction of the town's nature show under the name, "The Mighty Grizzly." Boog spends his nights living the life of luxury in the garage of his owner, Ranger Beth (Debra Messing), who raised him since he was a cub. One day, Shaw (Gary Sinise), the main antagonist, drives into town with a deer named Elliot the Deer (Ashton Kutcher) strapped to the hood of his truck. Boog wakes Elliot by poking him as they both scream in terror. With Boog reluctant to intervene, Elliot begs to Boog for help to escape. At the last minute and against his better judgment, Boog frees Elliot before Shaw could go after him. Boog never expects to see his "buddy" again. Elliot follows Boog home and finds him sleeping in the garage and starts throwing jackrabbits (Frank Welker, uncredited) at his window. Elliot tells Boog the he is intent on returning the favor by "freeing" him from his garage captivity. Elliot introduces Boog to a world of sweet temptations outside of the garage, that he has never known. When Boog becomes intoxicated with sugar, events quickly spiral out of control as the duo ransack the store. Elliot escapes before Boog is caught by Sheriff Gordy (Gordon Tootoosis), the sheriff of Timberline and Beth's best friend. At the nature show, Boog meets up with Elliot, who is being chased by Shaw. Boog attacks Elliot, making the audience panic and flee before Boog threatens to kill Elliot. Shaw prepares to shoot Boog, but Boog is instead shot by Beth with a tranquilizer gun. Beth then shoots Elliot in his butt 6 times. Gordy gets mad and tells Shaw that he is under arrest, but discovers that Shaw got away. Boog and Elliot are then released into the Timberline National Forest, only 3 days before the start of open season. Since he lacks any outdoor skills, Boog takes Elliot as his hapless guide to get him back home to Timberline to reunite with Beth. But in the woods, they quickly learn that it is every animal for itself. The duo run into their share of the forest animals, including short-tempered skunks named Rosie the Skunk (Michelle Murdocca) and Maria the Skunk (Nika Futterman), psychotic mallards named Serge the Mallard (Danny Mann) and Deni the Mallard (Matthew William Taylor), and jackrabbits. They also run into critters, such as McSquizzy the Squirrel (Billy Connolly), a Scottish squirrel, and his rogue gang, the Furry Tail Clan, Reilly the Beaver (Jon Favreau), Toothy O'Toole the Beaver (Fergal Reilly), and Reilly's beaver construction worker team, and Kevin the Porcupine (Matthew William Taylor), who is in search of a friend. With each adverse encounter, Boog learns a little about self-reliance and Elliot gains self-respect. Elliot finds Giselle the Deer (Jane Krakowski), his love interest, but is also found by the herd and their leader, Ian the Deer (Patrick Warburton), Elliot's arch-rival and a jock deer, who has told Elliot to leave the herd and to never, ever, ever, ever, ever, never, ever, ever come back. Boog and Elliot walk away from Ian's and the herd's taunting, realizing that they have obtained true friendship. Elliot tries to lead Boog out of the forest, but it becomes evident that he has no clue where they're going. After winding up at Reilly's dam, Boog and Elliot are confronted by Shaw. Boog tries to run over the dam, but it's not a "load bearing structure". It breaks under his weight, and the rush of water washes everyone in the forest (including Shaw, who was riding in his truck) to the learing below the falls. At first, everyone blames Boog, but Boog accuses Elliot of lying to him about leading him home. Elliot confesses, saying that he wanted Boog as a friend and thought if they just spent time together, it would work out. Enraged, Boog leaves to unwittingly find Shaw's log cabin. Shaw finds him and chases him to the city road, where Boog happens upon the glowing lights of Timberline. Instead of deserting his companions, Boog helps the other animals defend themselves, using supplies taken from Bob and Bobbie (Georgia Engel)'s RV, while their pet wiener dog, Mr. Weenie the Dog (Cody Cameron), joins the fight. The following day, Boog leads a rampage against the hunters, sending them running after McSquizzy blows up their trucks. Shaw then returns for a final battle against Boog. Elliot takes a bullet meant for Boog, enraging Boog, who ties up Shaw with his own gun. Boog finds that Elliot survived the blast, only losing his 2nd antler in the fight. Beth returns to take Boog back home, but he stays with his best friends instead. Boog and Beth then realize that Boog is home. Boog, Elliot, and the rest of the animals then have a rabbit fight. A rabbit thrown by Boog hits the screen. The rabbit slides down the screen, and the screen goes black, with a few of the credits appearing. The scene then cuts to Shaw, who is still tarred and feathered in the leaves. Then, Bob and Bobbie's trailer appears, with the headlights flashing. Bob is reading the map to find Bigfoot. Bobbies sees Shaw in the middle of the road, gasps, and tries to warn Bob. The trailer hits Shaw, with the feathers hitting the screen. Bob and Bobbie then start laughing, and then they high-five. "A real live homo Sasquatchez!", Bobbie exclaims. They start laughing again. The camera goes up to reveal that Shaw in on top of their trailer. Shaw then shouts, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!". The camera zooms into his mouth, and the full credits begin. Cast Martin Lawrence as Boog the Bear Ashton Kutcher as Elliot the Deer Gary Sinise as Shaw Debra Messing as Ranger Beth "Bethany" Jane Krakowski as Giselle the Deer Gordon Tootoosis as Sheriff Gordy "Gordon" Patrick Warburton as Ian the Deer Billy Connolly as McSquizzy the Squirrel Cody Cameron as Mr. Weenie the Dog Georgia Engel as Bobbie Danny Mann as Serge the Mallard Matthew William Taylor as Kevin the Porcupine / Deni the Mallard / Others Jon Favreau as Reilly the Beaver Fergal Reilly as Toothy O'Toole the Beaver [[]] as Beavers Michelle Murdocca as Rosie "Roseanne" the Skunk Nika Futterman as Maria the Skunk Frank Welker as Jackrabbits (uncredited) Jack McGee as Hunter Georgia Engel as Bobbie Kirk Baily as Additional Voices Jack Blessing as Additional Voices Ranjani Brow as Additional Voices David Cowgill as Additional Voices Caitlin Cutt as Additional Voices Elisa Gabrielli as Additional Voices Jackie Gonneau as Additional Voices Wendy Hoffman as Additional Voices Scott Menville as Additional Voices Renee Robert as Additional Voices André Sogliuzzo as Additional Voices Hans Tester as Additional Voices